


Gala赠文系列

by Askrashes



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao, Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-08-26 23:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16690954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askrashes/pseuds/Askrashes
Summary: 疯跑着唱歌出了点汗，又在雨里站了这么久，嘴里含着的话都消失在嘈杂的雨声里，什么都没有多，什么也没有少，除了多了一个发烧的Florent，以及的确发生了的那个混着巴黎的雨声的泪水味的吻。





	1. 星星意面（miflo）

Pairing:Mikele/Florent  
Rating:G  
Warning:OOC都是我的！记不清是法国还是意大利（应该是意大利）的风俗，当人生病的时候会煮星星意面汤喝，这样的梗  
Summary:Florent的眼睛下淌出雨水，琥珀色的眼睛剔透的像玻璃罐里的枫糖。  
－  
Mikele站在冒泡的汤前面，用勺子推着汤以防意面黏在锅底，那些细小的星星在勺子的推动下在锅里沉浮，米黄色的汤和米黄色的小星星，粘稠的汤看起来就让人胃里暖暖的，星型的意面则让人心头暖洋洋的。  
傻Flo，Mikele一边煮汤一边忍不住露出一个笑，一边淋着雨一遍雀跃地高歌Danser sous la Pluie大概也只有Flo一个了。  
“A toi，a toi.”他还记得巴黎的雨，半遮半掩地模糊着视线，Flo的头发湿漉漉地垂到额前，莫名的就有了当年萨列里的风范；雨声有些嘈杂，混杂着歌声，却莫名的动人，Florent的眼睛下淌出雨水，琥珀色的眼睛剔透的像玻璃罐里的枫糖。  
“Si c'était à refaire，j'irais danser sous la pluie.”Florent仰头唱着，眼角不停有雨水落下，他几乎虔诚地仰着头看着发白的天空，一边近乎撕扯自己一般地唱着，那个si仿佛是他从喉间撕扯出来的，唱着可能，又不可能的祈愿。  
“Mes faux pas d'hier，m'ont amené aujourd'hui，a toi，a toi.”在最后一个toi的时候，他回望了Mikele，那双琥珀色的眼睛就像玻璃罐里的枫糖，剔透的在阳光下像块棕色的玻璃，在雨天里映衬着灰白的天空也是那样干净，像透明的枫糖，什么都藏不住。  
“A toi.”最后一个尾音弱弱的消散在嘈杂的雨声里，前面的si引导的是不可能的祈愿。  
Florent在雨水中回望Mikele，眼中剔透的一览无遗，那些感情就像游荡在枫糖浆中的鱼，那样刺目的红，那样美丽的身姿，根本不会有人能忽视这些。  
他们两个人都在雨里站住了，刚才还拖着大衣的衣摆像个舞台上的萨列里似的边跑边唱的Florent也站在了原地，就这样隔着不远不近的距离看着Mikele，任由雨水隔开了他们，眼角的像是雨水又像是泪水，冰冷的雨隔开了他们之间所有的温度——谁也没有进哪怕半步的距离，就这样站在巴黎的雨中对视，任由雨把他们所有的温度都夺去。  
疯跑着唱歌出了点汗，又在雨里站了这么久，嘴里含着的话都消失在嘈杂的雨声里，什么都没有多，什么也没有少，什么都没有发生，除了多了一个发烧的Florent。  
Mikele听到这个消息怒气冲冲地把这个大男孩骂了一顿，给他吃了药之后就照着意大利的风俗给Florent去煮星星意面汤了。  
“Tu es ma lumière，mon alter go.”耳机里的Florent这样唱着，Mikele在厨房煮着浓汤，“L'amour qui me met à terre me met ma mélancolie à dos.”  
这首歌是一个悲伤的故事，Mikele的大脑放空，手上机械地做些搅拌的动作，那没有结果的爱情——没有结果的，爱情。  
“Dis-moi quand tu rentres que je me réveille.”Mikele楞楞地看着滴进汤锅的水滴，像是雨滴落，水滴溅起的声音被淹没在了嘈杂的气泡声里。  
当你回来的时候告诉我，我会醒来。  
他还记得巴黎的雨，半遮半掩地模糊着视线，Flo的头发湿漉漉地垂到额前，莫名的就有了当年萨列里的风范；雨声有些嘈杂，混杂着歌声，却莫名的动人；Florent的眼睛下淌出雨水，琥珀色的眼睛剔透的像玻璃罐里的枫糖，他在雨水中用这双眼睛回望Mikele，眼中一览无遗，那些感情就像游荡在枫糖浆中的鱼，那样刺目的红，那样美丽的身姿，根本不会有人能忽视这些。  
你是使我失望的爱，让我背负起伤感。  
他还记得他们两个人都在雨里站着，他们就这样隔着不远不近的距离看着彼此，任由雨水隔开了彼此，眼角的像是雨水又像是泪水，冰冷的雨隔开了他们之间所有的温度——谁也没有进哪怕半步的距离，就这样站在巴黎的雨中对视，任由雨把他们所有的温度都夺去。  
Mikele张着嘴发出了些稍带急促的气音，泪水掉在浓汤里，像是雨滴落，水滴溅起的声音被淹没在了嘈杂的气泡声里，那些细小的星星在锅里沉浮，米黄色的汤和米黄色的小星星，粘稠的汤看起来就让人胃里暖暖的，星型的意面则让人心头暖洋洋的。  
他现在能确定那是雨水还是泪水了。  
“吃吧。”Mikele把碗放在了桌板上，看着Florent雀跃地用勺子捞起那些米黄色星星，像个大孩子一样欢呼起来。  
“还有这样的意面！”Florent喝了两口，把那些星星咽进了肚子里，只觉得自己从胃开始暖了起来，一直暖到心口，“真的是太好喝了！你的意大利菜做的真的很棒！”他小心的避开汤碗给了Mikele一个拥抱，额前的黑发软软的蹭过Mikele的脖子，“谢谢你，来着天国的神秘天使。”他笑着缩回去继续喝自己的汤，Mikele却只是静静地看着他，就像几天前的雨中那样，即使他和Florent只有那么一点点距离，他们也只是任由距离隔开了彼此。  
Tu es le mystère，viens-tu de là-haut，un ange qui me met à terre.这句歌词他们两个都心知肚明。  
他们都还记得他们两个人在雨里站着，就这样隔着不远不近的距离看着彼此，任由雨水隔开了彼此，眼角的像是雨水又像是泪水，冰冷的雨隔开了他们之间所有的温度——谁也没有进哪怕半步的距离，就这样站在巴黎的雨中对视，任由雨把他们所有的温度都夺去。  
现在他们知道了，彼此眼角的都不是雨水——是泪水。


	2. 星星甜饼（miflo）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 疯跑着唱歌出了点汗，又在雨里站了这么久，嘴里含着的话都消失在嘈杂的雨声里，什么都没有多，什么也没有少，除了多了一个发烧的Florent，以及的确发生了的那个混着巴黎的雨声的泪水味的吻。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOC都是我的！这篇文送给亲爱的观岱老师；星星意面的，大概也许的，甜饼版本；所以梗同星星意面，里面也可能出现大量的相似

Mikele站在冒泡的汤前面，用勺子推着汤以防意面黏在锅底，那些细小的星星在勺子的推动下在锅里沉浮，米黄色的汤和米黄色的小星星，粘稠的汤看起来就让人胃里暖暖的，星型的意面则让人心头暖洋洋的。他用了也许百分之四十的精力来对付这锅汤，另外大概百分之四十的精力用来对付烤箱里的甜饼，最后百分之二十的歌贡献给了耳机里的Danser sous la Pluie——Mikele百分百的精力贡献给了Florent。  
傻Flo，Mikele一边煮汤一边烤甜饼一边听歌一边还忍不住笑了起来，手忙脚乱的在厨房里回忆那个混着歌声的雨天——一边淋着雨一遍雀跃地高歌Danser sous la Pluie大概也只有Flo一个了。  
Mkele舔了舔嘴唇想着那时候Flo眼里的，嘴里的温度，忍不住笑出了声，嗯，一边淋着雨一边雀跃地高歌Danser sous la Pluie最后还混着雨水冲上来就是一个法式热吻的也就只有Flo一个了。  
“A toi，a toi.”他还记得巴黎的雨，半遮半掩地模糊着视线，Flo的头发湿漉漉地垂到额前，莫名的就有了当年萨列里的风范；雨声有些嘈杂，混杂着歌声却莫名的动人；Florent的眼睛下淌出雨水，琥珀色的眼睛剔透的像玻璃罐里的枫糖。  
“Si c'était à refaire，j'irais danser sous la pluie.”Florent仰头唱着，眼角不停有雨水落下，他几乎虔诚地仰着头看着发白的天空，一边近乎撕扯自己一般地唱着，那个si仿佛是他从喉间撕扯出来的，唱着可能，又不可能的祈愿。  
“Mes faux pas d'hier，m'ont amené aujourd'hui，a toi，a toi.”在最后一个toi的时候，他回望了Mikele，那双琥珀色的眼睛就像玻璃罐里的枫糖，剔透的在阳光下像块棕色的玻璃，在雨天里映衬着灰白的天空也是那样干净，像透明的枫糖，什么都藏不住。  
“A toi.”最后一个尾音弱弱的消散在嘈杂的雨声里，前面的si引导的是不可能的祈愿。  
Florent在雨水中回望Mikele，眼中剔透的一览无遗，那些感情就像游荡在枫糖浆中的鱼，那样刺目的红，那样美丽的身姿，根本不会有人能忽视这些。  
他们两个人都在雨里站住了，刚才还拖着衣摆像个舞台上的萨列里似的边跑边唱的Florent也站在了原地，就这样隔着不远不近的距离看着Mikele，任由雨水隔开了他们，眼角的像是雨水又像是泪水，冰冷的雨隔开了他们之间所有的温度——谁也没有进哪怕半步的距离，就这样站在巴黎的雨中对视，任由雨把他们所有的温度都夺去。  
即使内心像是在穿着红舞鞋跳舞，莫扎特的驴在疏忽之下窜进了心房疯狂地跳起只有它的同类才看得懂的舞曲，萨列里大师突然把拔剑亚瑟王打了出去自己拿出小刀开始挥舞着高歌，他们也只是在雨里站住了，雨把体外所有的温度都夺去，即使他们的体内已经被丘比特的烛蜡烫到皮肉层层剥落。  
Florent在雨里站着，他只穿了件薄薄的蓝色长外套，，里面是件单的白色长袖，下身的裤子露出了脚踝，好看但是——很冷；反观Mikele呢，他好歹穿了件夹克，看起来没渗进去多少水，下身的长裤和靴子——他总是穿的这么严实，仿佛从未有过夏天拥抱过他，像是一种心理疾病，但是这种时候谁在乎这么多，反正mikele不冷。  
Florent冷，简直是从头顶冷到喉咙，顺着食管，冷意窜进了胃，在路过心脏的时候给了那颗鲜红的小东西一个斯嘉蒂的拥抱，最后直到每一根血管里的每一滴血液都被冻了起来，他就这样在又蹦又跳地唱完一首歌之后回头看向Mikele，看着他像是自己看着他那样看着自己，却依旧在巴黎的冷雨中静静地看着自己，任由雨水隔开了他们。  
Mikele很清楚自己是怎么看着Flo的，更清楚自己是怎么看着Flo的，他比谁都清楚，他们的眼睛都剔透的像是阳光下玻璃罐中的糖浆，什么都藏不住，但是他只是站在雨中，感受着手腕上的布巾粘住了皮肤，感受着脖子上的项链滴下雨水，一直滑进最里面的布料，冷意就这样顺着胸膛攻击着皮肤后面的心脏，窜进胃里蔓延开冰冷的刺痛，一步不进。  
这场雨中的战斗不是什么街头的革命，也不是什么街头的斗殴，这场战斗没有被人注意，这只是一场自我的战争，看是心脏败下阵来还是大脑，谁能在这场雨中胜出——爱情的战争，这么说更准确一点，看谁能先在相爱的二人中说出那句“Je t’aime.”或者是别的，反正都是爱情，对，爱情。  
他们两个人在雨里站着，就这样隔着不远不近的距离看着彼此，任由雨水隔开了彼此，眼角的像是雨水又像是泪水，冰冷的雨隔开了他们之间所有的温度——谁也没有进哪怕半步的距离，就这样站在巴黎的雨中对视，任由雨把他们所有的温度都夺去。  
Florent颤抖了起来，这让Mikele一下子慌了神，他还没来得及喊出“Flo你是不是冷走吧我们回去”，就被冲过来的Florent堵住了嘴——依旧温暖的舌头，冰冷的无味雨水，以及微凉的咸涩泪水就这样齐齐挤进了他没能说出话的嘴里。嘴里含着的话都消失在嘈杂的雨声里，他们只是紧紧的抓住颤抖的彼此，闭着眼睛认真接吻，咸涩的味道越来越重，眼角的像是雨水又像是泪水——现在他们知道了，彼此眼角的都不是雨水，是泪水。  
疯跑着唱歌出了点汗，又在雨里站了这么久，嘴里含着的话都消失在嘈杂的雨声里，什么都没有多，什么也没有少，除了多了一个发烧的Florent，以及的确发生了的那个混着巴黎的雨声的泪水味的吻。  
Mikele听到这个消息怒气冲冲地把这个大男孩骂了一顿，给他吃了药之后就照着意大利的风俗给Florent去煮星星意面汤了。  
“Tu es ma lumière，mon alter go.”耳机里的Florent这样唱着，Mikele在厨房煮着浓汤烤着甜饼，“L'amour qui me met à terre me met ma mélancolie à dos.”  
这首歌是一个悲伤的故事，Mikele的大脑放空，手上做着搅拌的动作，那没有结果的爱情——没有结果的，爱情。  
“Dis-moi quand tu rentres que je me réveille.”Mikele的手机暂停了播放，因为歌单已经到底，他叹了口气取下耳机，转身最后搅拌了两下浓汤关了火，弯腰从洗碗机里拿了个干净的碟子，拉开烤箱把甜饼装到盘子里，最后把碟子放到碗上面——谢天谢地这个碟子大小刚好——端着这些进了Florent的房间。  
“吃吧。”Mikele把碗放在了桌板上，看着Florent先把碟子放到一边，然后雀跃地用勺子捞起那些米黄色星星，像个大孩子一样欢呼起来。  
“还有这样的意面！”Florent喝了两口，把那些星星咽进了肚子里，只觉得自己从胃开始暖了起来，一直暖到心口，“真的是太好喝了！你的意大利菜做的真的很棒！”他小心的避开汤碗给了Mikele一个拥抱，额前的黑发软软的蹭过Mikele的脖子。  
“你喜欢就好。”Mikele凑上去压缩了彼此的距离，他把自己的额头贴到了Florent的额头上感受了一下他的温度，皱了皱眉，“你还没好透，吃完了再休息一会儿。”  
“可是我睡的够多了，Mikele。”Florent趁着Mikele还没退开凑上去就是一个吻。  
那你别睡了，Mikele看着Florent吃的开心，在一旁冷冷地笑了一下。


	3. Étiolés（NC17，miflo）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 二人倒在床上对视着，一块大毛巾可以解决一切，他们一点点地压缩着彼此的空气，直到一个吻落在彼此的唇上，舌尖顺着唇缝急切地探进去，搜刮着灼热的口腔里的液体，仿佛在摄取水分，湿润彼此，依靠着彼此过活。这场已经结束的性事不知为何让他们都脆弱下来，胸口窜进的不知道属于谁的绝望与爱情一寸寸地摧毁了心防，只能渴求彼此来填满心口的凹陷。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOC全是我的！这篇文送给亲爱的观岱老师，接上文星星甜饼；发烧车注意！！！别说我没提醒过你们！（我也心疼Flo不过这就是篇pwp就……这样吧）；请无视为什么他们明明是第一次却这么熟练的bug，也许功课做得好，而且其实男女有些都是很像的，触类旁通什么的orz

下午一两点是最热的时候，特别对于没有空调的家里，如果不能开着门窗让穿堂风扫一遍这个屋子，那可真是有点热，即使开了风扇还是会热。  
更别说家里还有个病人，风扇都不能开。  
Florent跪趴在床上，感受着阳光在脊椎上舔舐过的有点刺的痛感，整个脑子被内部以及外部的热度搅成了一团，汗水顺着脸滑到被单上，晕开深色的印记，他已经控制不了自己喉间的沙哑的呻吟。现在热到快要蒸发的Florent在思考自己刚才为什么没有注意到Mikele那个冷笑，他的爱人虽然在台上蹦蹦跳跳像个小太阳，但私下的时候他只要把唇一抿，表情敛去，就是一个看起来甚至有点凶的另一个人，脱下莫扎特这张假面之下真正的Mikele勒孔特先生。  
Florent承认，虽然巴黎街头那场混着歌声的雨虽然他们都有错，但是发烧的是他而不是Mikele，这就让他只能在床上因为梦魇惊呼出声，整个人像是掉进水里的黑猫一样惊魂未定地，气喘吁吁地，还湿淋淋地坐在床上，指尖仿佛还缠留着攥紧琴弦的无助而绝望的痛苦。端进来的浓汤和甜饼很好地安抚了他近乎崩断的神经，他执着地不想再沉入黑色的睡眠之中，害怕自己再次回到那片由那位绝望的大师创造出的令人心碎的黑暗，他像个口唇期的孩子一样渴求着爱人的温度，没想到却惹怒了关心着他身体的年长者。  
“那你别睡了。”  
Mikele没有想到那么多，发烧虽然是自古就有，但是他对发烧的记忆已经模糊，也不记得自己当年有过什么梦魇。其实一切也不过是借口，一半是借口，Flo的温度的确消了大半，接下去只需要水的摄入再出一出汗，这个大男孩就没问题了。他的确对爱人这样抗拒缩在被子里很不满，但是，适当的不会着凉的运动也有助于他出汗，不是吗。  
Mikele选择了不容易受伤的后入式，他整个人压在Florent身上，把话和热气一起送进Florent的耳朵里，那瘙痒的挑逗感让身下的Florent缩了缩脖子。  
Florent觉得自己之前吃下的东西化为热流顺着每一滴血液流淌，他感觉着力量从胃里蔓延到全身，背上贴着的热度一直熨烫到了心底最后一块黑暗的褶皱，重量在他心底里说着安全和放心，他闭上眼睛感受着开始蔓延的湿润温热的舔舐，阳光从背上的缝隙里漫进来，留下略带刺痛的热。  
Mikele开始顺着Florent的脖子向下吮吻，舌尖一节节地品尝过那些凸起的骨头，感受着皮肤在舌下划过的触感，在上面留下水痕，然后再猛地凑上去轻咬住那一小块皮肤用力吮吸，直到在那些脆弱的皮肤上留下一小块玫瑰色的吻痕，混着皮肤上的香味，品尝Florent喉里溢出的细碎呻吟。  
Florent感受着那些电击一般的痛感与快感，在Mikele凑上去舔舐第二块皮肤时上一块皮肤上的痛感褪去，只剩失去视觉之下被舔舐的痒意，细密的几乎渗透进脊髓，让他整个人像是被发烧抽干了力气一般软下去，臣服于地心引力的身体却在半途中被有力地固定在了对方发热的的手掌下。  
Mikele能清楚地感受到Florent的热度，他那一瞬间被抽走力气的身体，那时候他叼着对方脖子最下面的一块皮肤，顺手抽来一个枕头垫在Florent肚子下，看着对方用手肘撑在床上微喘着气，轻轻地凑上去咬住他肖想已久的漂亮的脊椎曲线，空下的手掌伸到前面准确地摸到了胸前的凸起。  
Florent肚子下面垫着枕头，整个人几乎陷进了柔软的床垫，但是胸前的感觉还是从他嘴里逼出了一声再清晰不过的呻吟，脊椎上的触感更是毫不留情地推了一把喉管里的声音，现在他只能祈祷房间拥有良好的隔音效果，或者祈祷着隔壁没人这样的事了，他没想到自己会这么敏感，更没想到会有这样近乎令人恐慌的快感。  
Mikele顺着Florent的脊椎吮吻下去，感受着光滑的脊背和美好的弧度，指尖的茧毫不留情地刺激着那一小团软肉，势要逼出更多的粘腻的声音，像是糖浆一样甜腻美好的声音，他的手顺着胸口下滑到腹部，感受着Florent的腹部的抽紧，唇舌则舔上西方美学家叫做“圣涡”的美好凹陷，深吻下去仿佛这是一个产蜜的泉眼一样。  
Florent在柔软而脆弱的腹部被抚过时控制不住地抽紧了那里的肌肉，像是一个小动物一般下意识地保护着腹部，却在意识到背上的人是谁之后一点点放松了紧绷的肌肉，却还是被那些酥痒折磨的整个人都细微地抽动起来，在腰窝被舔舐的时候他忍不住地将腰下压，却让这两个凹陷更加的突出，他已经控制不住地勃起了，背后布料的摩擦感却让他无法判断Mikele现在是什么状态。  
Mikele在发现Flo将腰下压的时候有些得意地笑了起来，手指继续向下，直到蹭到了那个已经挺立起来的器官，他能感到有一些前液已经沾湿了手指，这让他忍不住发出了一点小小的气音，他撤回了自己的手，在疑惑地回头的Florent的注视下解开自己的腰带，拉下长裤的拉链，最后脱掉整条长裤，虽然阳光让他一瞬间有点害怕，但是凑上来的Florent能让他放弃一切噩梦以及害怕。  
Florent能看到Mikele内裤上的那点湿痕，以及他也已经挺立的器官，他开始帮Mikele脱去他的马甲，他的衬衫，一层层布料被脱下，像是褪下一层层的人与人间的假面，直到对方像自己一样失去了一切阻挡在彼此之间的布料，至于那些不尖锐的吊坠，他倒是无所谓，最多在Mikele压上来时脊背上被刻上一个对方独有的logo痕迹。  
Mikele从枕头下取出一袋润滑剂和一袋安全套，自己撕开安全套带上，剩下的润滑剂他以有些恶劣的心态让Florent撕开，然后把Florent再次摁在床上，在把那一小袋东西粘糊糊地倒进去之前他顺着对方的尾骨落下一串吻痕，感受着对方因为尖锐的快感和未知的恐惧而颤抖起来，他最后用手指沾了一些润滑剂试探地伸进了后穴。  
Florent有些紧张地抽着气，然后再长长地吐出来，尽力放松自己。他在这几天学了不少，他很清楚，只有自己放松了才能少吃点苦头，他微皱着眉趴在床上感受着一根手指的进出，渐渐松软下来的肌肉吞进了另一根手指，两根手指向里面探进，仿佛一场没有尽头的旅行，一直向里面探进，直到碰到了那个点。  
Mikele能很清楚地感觉到身下的Florent的那一下抽动，以及那声至今为止最为甜腻的呻吟，穴口的肌肉环渐渐放松，里面的软肉开始吮吸他的手指，里面的阻力渐渐减小，肠液自动地分泌反而方便了手指的进出。Mikele试着微微分开手指，开始按揉那块区域，另一只手按住了被快感刺激地企图逃开的Florent。  
后穴开始水润，抽插间还能听见细微的水声，Florent觉得自己喉间冒出来的呻吟已经失去了控制，阳光在背上留下的刺痛已经不怎么明晰，所有的感官都贡献给了那股陌生却激烈的快感，所有的手指突然一起退出，还没等他喘匀激烈的呼吸，Mikele已经插了进来。  
另一个人的温度透过塑胶的薄膜一点点渗进来，但没等那一块肠壁感受清楚那个温度，后穴里的整个温度退去，被挤开的肠壁再次收缩在一起，又被下一次插入毫不留情地挤开，每一次的插入都用力地碾过前列腺，只为逼出更多的呻吟，以及穴内控制不了的收缩。  
Florent已经不知道自己是否在发烧，他只觉得汗水顺着脸滑到被单上，晕开深色的印记，他已经控制不了自己喉间的沙哑的呻吟，只能随着Mikele的抽插摇晃起来，黑发一点点沾着汗水掉下来，直到回到当年他扮演的萨列里一般的样子，只不过他现在过于狼狈了，简直比那次绕着体育场跑了一圈还湿，被快感和体内的热度折磨的几乎喘不上气。  
Mikele已经不清楚对方是否在发烧，他只觉得热度顺着嵌连在一起的器官传递过来，汗水落到背上溅起几乎不可见的水花，气息和气息混在一起，逸散在被阳光炙烤的几乎发出香味的空气里，鬓角那一缕较长的发丝被汗水打湿之后贴在了脸上，这种感觉并不陌生，他们作为音乐剧演员，穿着十八世纪的层层叠叠的衣服，甚至会被汗水晕开了妆。  
热度折磨的永远不只是一个人，没有空调的房子里，阳光肆无忌惮地炙烤着每一寸空气，连最深最远的角落都不放过，不自然的体温更是把温度提高到了正常的范围之外，香水的残留和沐浴露的味道在加热的空气之中加速挥发，混着汗水的细微味道，以及——情欲的味道。  
Florent已将快喘不过气了，他在前后双重的刺激之下射了出来，大概是，可能是，第二次或者第三次，体内原本的温度加上摩擦出的温度几乎让他的大脑蒸腾起来，他已经屈服于着美好的痛苦，即使他想要飞离这欲望构筑的牢笼，这令人疯狂的牢笼，却被胸口的刻印留在了这片光明之中。  
Mikele觉得自己陷进去了，他在Florent收紧了后面的时候射了出来，轻喘着倒在年轻人的背上，手掌顺着汗湿的脊背游移，感受着近乎粘连在一起的肌肤，阳光加上对方的温度，整个人灼热的近乎焦躁，仿佛有那一份不属于他的心情，光明想困住黑暗，即使是用情欲构筑一个镀金的牢笼。  
二人倒在床上对视着，一块大毛巾可以解决一切，他们一点点地压缩着彼此的空气，直到一个吻落在彼此的唇上，舌尖顺着唇缝急切地探进去，搜刮着灼热的口腔里的液体，仿佛在摄取水分，湿润彼此，依靠着彼此过活。这场已经结束的性事不知为何让他们都脆弱下来，胸口窜进的不知道属于谁的绝望与爱情一寸寸地摧毁了心防，只能渴求彼此来填满心口的凹陷。  
“我们养只猫吧。”Florent把脑袋蹭到Mikele的锁骨上，想了想又加了一句，“那种软软的，毛茸茸的。”  
“等你病好了我们就去领一只回家。”Mikele低头吻了吻Florent的额角，“再睡一觉，你的病就会好了。”  
他们都闭口不谈自己那时候的感觉。


	4. 咪咪（miflo）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 作为一只猫，小布偶觉得自己真的有两个很棒的爸爸。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOC都是我的！Flo家的猫的信息实在是太少了，所以只能用通用的布偶猫设定了，至于性别我也只能瞎扯，统一用“他”；这篇文送给亲爱的三五老师；接上文星星甜饼和星星；就是一篇养猫文，没啥剧情的过渡章；如果有任何bug请务必跟我说，因为虽然我撸猫可是我没养过猫！求大家别揍人，告诉我就好【跪着道歉

每天早上，都是开始于猫。  
不，这倒不是说他们的小天使会把他们的房门当作抓猫板，用刺耳到牙酸的声音把他们从床上拽起来给自己做早饭或是陪他玩，实际上每个早晨每次推开门都只能看见他们的小天使安静地蹲坐在门口，像只乖巧的宠物狗似的等他们开门然后对他说一声早安，当然小天使也会用自己的语言软绵绵地回一声早安。  
“他这么蹲着还真的是挺像狗的。”Mikele看了看门口的小家伙，整个人就这样像一块吐司似的平摊在床上，看着Florent抱起小家伙，亲亲他的额头，再朝着厨房进发。  
没错，小家伙永远是家里第一个吃上早饭的，当然也有他是直接吃猫粮而不像两个活人一样还得花时间做早饭的原因。  
Florent在小家伙吃上早饭之后又顺了顺他的毛，这才走回卧室门口看着Mikele像一块吐司似的平摊在床上——还是不能吃的那种：“可颂？”  
“行。”自从有了猫，不是，有了Florent之后，Mikele睡的是越来越早，活得越来越健康，整个人莫名其妙地又活回了活力年轻人的健康时间轴，“我这就起来。”  
超市买来的可颂面包从烤箱里出来之后简直是变了种玩意儿，松软可口的程度直逼面包房卖的可颂面包——倒不是说他们两个吃不起面包房的可颂面包，只是，毕竟家里又添了一口人，能省还是省一点，毕竟养一只猫也是一笔不小的开支。  
“再说了，即使是超市买来的可颂，在烤箱里过了一圈也超好吃。”Mikele叼着面包含糊地申明，开始泡今天的第一杯咖啡——在咖啡上，作为一个意大利人，他从不妥协，Florent也不跟他争。  
今早Mikele选择的是埃塞俄比亚的耶加雪菲，即使不加奶不加糖，咖啡本身独有的花香也让他们都很满意。咖啡有柠檬、花香和蜂蜜般的甜香气，柔和的果酸以及柑橘味漫过味蕾，跟着巴黎早晨金色的阳光一起淌遍全身，空气中细小的尘埃像是小行星一般缓慢地跟着时间旋转。桌下的猫咪已经吃饱了，这会儿正在Florent的脚踝上蹭来蹭去，柔软的长毛蹭着裸露的皮肤，一直撞进了最心底的柔软。  
“他还是跟你比较亲。”Mikele拿着咖啡杯有些气，但是当他看到桌下的猫咪抬起自己的眼睛盯着他时，看着猫咪水润的大眼睛在阳光下像是揉进了一把星屑，他也气不起来了。  
Florent有些惊喜地抿着嘴，在对方没有这样待遇的情况下没有得意的笑起来已经是非常温柔了：“可能是因为是我给他喂的早饭吧。”  
“可是我给他的零食比较多！”Mikele不服气地看着小家伙低下头又蹭起Flo的脚踝。  
他简直就像是个在争孩子喜欢谁的傻爸爸，可是天呐，这只是一只猫而已！当刷着Instgram的朋友们刷出Mikele最新的照片，看着画面里只有家里的桌角、一只蹭着露出的脚踝的年幼的布偶猫，光打得刚好，图片看起来暖暖的让人想打哈欠，底下配字里的怨气与委屈几乎却要冲出屏幕的一条更新时，只想着么劝劝这位“理智的”成年人。  
“也许他不喜欢你的裤子。”Florent绞尽脑汁只能想出这么一个简直是莫名其妙的理由——毕竟小家伙经常会轻轻地咬咬Mikele的裤脚，也许是为了对方手里的小鱼干，又或是为了让对方揉弄自己的耳后。（不得不说，小家伙对于小鱼干的爱简直超过了他们对彼此的爱，一条袋子里的小鱼干能让他乐此不疲地追逐，所以Mikele也总是喜欢用小鱼干逗小家伙，让他跳起来，或是用自己软绵绵的声音求他——Mikele对干这件事的热爱令Florent震惊，只能说，没人能逃过撸猫的诱惑）  
他是真的不知道猫咬东西代表了什么。  
不过一旦到了空旷的地方，小家伙就活跃起来，请求他的爸爸们和他玩，这时候也他们俩也没觉得小家伙偏爱谁了。布偶猫作为一种需要人花时间陪伴的猫种——在他们带着这只小天使回家之前就被告知过这最重要的一点——他们尽心尽力地爱着这个小家伙，等待着时间让他成熟而日渐完美，让他在爱中成长。不过实话说，即使他们两个人没时间，小家伙也绝对不缺自愿的铲屎官，谁叫他们家的猫咪是这样可爱的小天使呢，软糯温柔的性子，柔软的像是布偶似的趴在腿上的时候，没人能拒绝这样一只小天使。  
“咪咪，我们可爱的小天使。”Mikele把小猫举过头顶，轻轻地跟他碰了鼻子。

作为一只猫，小布偶觉得自己真的有两个很棒的爸爸。  
作为两个艺术家的猫，在一般人的想象中，他大概会是诡异的，甚至是疯癫的——什么样的人，养什么样的猫。  
不过他的爸爸们不一样。  
他们会很傻，不知道猫咪会轻咬喜欢的东西，还以为自己讨厌那条长裤，实际上只不过是F爸爸的脚踝的触感好于牛仔裤罢了，他并没有偏心于任何一位爸爸。又或是跟着一只猫做猫咪间的游戏，跟他碰鼻子，又或是在他躺在蜜一般流淌的下午的阳光中打瞌睡的时候趴在地上看着他，就这样安静地看着他，度过一个柔软温暖的闲适下午。  
他们会很认真，在他那么小的时候就买回了他，即使布偶猫的发育期十分漫长，他需要几年的时间才能长成一只漂亮的大猫，他们也不介意。他们会在网上找各种资料，在房间里布置好猫抓板，还会给他买来各种猫爬架，让他能恣意地玩耍，即使布偶猫不像别的猫那样善于嫉妒，他们也还是只养了自己一只猫。不过偶尔，他也会被带出去跟别的猫一起玩耍，跟爸爸们的朋友的猫一起玩——毕竟作为一种严格的室内猫，他并不能出去玩耍。  
他们会很爱他。虽然M爸爸喜欢逗他，不是用自己的手链勾着自己伸出爪子勾挠，就是用小鱼干勾引他，引得他跳起来喵喵叫，直到M爸爸笑够了，并且觉得小布偶叫的足够甜蜜，才把小鱼干塞到他嘴里。F爸爸则是更倾向于与他安安静静地待在一起，他会在F爸爸弹吉他的时候躺在他的脚上，或是当爸爸坐在沙发上的时候蜷在他的大腿上。当然，如果两位爸爸一起弹吉他的时候，他就不得不趴在地毯上看着他们，晒着太阳把自己拉成长长的一条，再在地毯上摊成一块猫饼；如果两位爸爸一起坐在沙发上看电影什么的，他就选择缩在二人中间，两个人之间的温度是对一只猫致命的吸引，像是毛线球；他偶尔还会蜷在他们的胸口睡觉，不过大部分时间爸爸们会关着门睡觉。不管怎么样，他很爱他的爸爸们，他喜欢到处跟着爸爸们，在他们回家时用自己最甜美的声音迎接他们，又或是扒在他们手臂上给他们一个吻。  
当然，两位爸爸也有不称职的时候，比如有时候他没能准时吃到早饭，但紧闭的房门让他也没法从柜子上砸到爸爸们的脸上把他们叫醒。  
又或者是，在家里突然出现两个人的时候——即使这两个人长得跟爸爸们一样，但是他的鼻子又不是摆设，味道不对——没能及时出来保护他，在听到他从未有过的凄厉警报才惊慌的推门而出。  
Mikele和Florent目瞪口呆地站在门前，在小布偶凄厉的尖叫中，呆愣地看着一看就是十八世纪的那两位音乐家就穿着睡衣出现在自己房门口，才觉得——真的是出大事了。


	5. Hot Rokoko（NC17，莫萨）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 玫瑰香气之中混进了充满情欲的呻吟，细微的水声从他们结合的地方传出，泪水滚落的悄无声息，时间的脚步声被爱情淹没，花瓶中的玫瑰像是圣母像一般垂下了头，用隐密的视线注视着床上的二人。光线褪去，黑暗从窗帘的细缝中潜入房间，像是一只黑猫窜进，没能惊动他们两个人之中的任何一个。在某场雨中发生了一场战争，那场的战斗不是街头的革命，也不是一场的斗殴，这场战斗没有被人注意，这只是一场自我的战争，看是心脏败下阵来还是大脑，谁能在这场雨中胜出——爱情的战争，这么说更准确一点，看谁能先在相爱的二人中说出那句“Je t’aime.”或者是别的，反正都是爱情，对，爱情。但是他们的窗外却没有雨声，只有寂静开放的生命，只有无声落下的黑暗，只有悄然亮起的月亮和星星。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOC都是我的！这篇文送给亲爱的隐欢老师；这是本来应该是一篇angry sex，我尽力了orz；至于不符合历史的一些东西和不符合历史的玫瑰们请忽视，毕竟这只是一篇pwp；文章中出现的两款玫瑰均来自德国Tantau；关于洛可可艺术的一些描写来自百度百科

漂亮的瓷器中有些凌乱地插着一束红玫瑰，其中一种是鲜艳的正红英式德国月季Piano，另一种则是深红的有着黑色镶边的Hot Rokoko，两种玫瑰几乎算得上是被一把硬塞在了花瓶中，错落地垂着球状的花朵，以绽放着的生命所赋予的鲜艳的红色，睁着自己隐密的眼睛看着床上的人们。  
室内的嵌画和镜子也睁着自己的眼睛，形成了一种轻快精巧、优美华丽、闪耀虚幻的效果，看着像是流沙一般散进房间里的阳光，也看着自己的主人，以及主人身上的那个人。  
萨列里还有些没反应过来事情是怎么走到这一步的。  
莫扎特也不太清楚他们两个人为什么要走到这一步。

萨列里跪在地上，手指攥紧了琴弦，无助而痛苦地哀鸣着，像是一只在黑暗的森林中惊惶地乱窜的夜莺，自己被自己留在了一片令人心碎的黑暗。即使他很明白自己的内心中一个声音对他唱着不知道哪里来的曲调，一遍遍地告诉他“你将为你的罪行付出代价，不管发生什么，你都得拖着你的锁链和你的痛苦”，即使内心的理智也告诉他这是不正确的，即使他更清楚自己背负着罪孽，他身上所犯过的七宗罪足以将他流放到地狱最底层没有半点光明，即使是硫磺火焰都没有的角落。但他还是这么做了。  
萨列里背对着一切的自我，对罗森博格提出了自己的建议，看着对方满意地说着 “很好”，心里冒出来了割锯着大脑的杂乱音符，他忍着痛苦让罗森博格离开，跪在了地上，冷汗层层叠叠地铺满了背部，杂乱的音符最后组成了一首曲调，简单却绝望的歌朝他唱着他的结局——他的夜晚将被献给安魂曲和杀人交响乐，他会溺死，他会窒息，他作为一只黑暗中的夜莺，会有光芒编织牢笼，在他的胸口刻下刻印，被留在那片众人的天堂、他的地狱。  
莫扎特蜷在窗下，剥去利刺的玫瑰竿茎上淌着绿色的血液，混着泪水缓缓流淌遍光滑的枝条，他像是一只降落在这爱情的窗口下的受伤的天使，将自己流着金色的血液的白翅挡在自己的面前，论光线织成父的手指为他一点点蒸去泪水，手上的红玫瑰开的正艳，从鲜艳漂亮的正红到暗红到像是一滩血液的有着黑色镶边的，像是艳丽的爱情的花瓣被火焰灼烧着边角，一点点在火焰的温度下碳化，留下略带卷曲的黑色镶边。他记得萨列里的每一个音符，萨列里的声音，却唯独从不记得萨列里的恨意。  
莫扎特背对着一切的光，一切的爱情，听着罗森博格的“很好”，听着萨列里让对方离开自己的房间，听着手杖和鞋跟的声音，听着萨列里的声音——喉间流淌出的痛苦的哀鸣，跪在地上时肉体和大理石地板的碰撞声，每一声喘息，每一声啜泣，衣袖摩擦的声音。莫扎特把自己蜷起来，看着阳光从指缝间散落下来，看着墙边的黑暗像是墨水蔓延，看着自己坐在二者交界的地方迷茫自己的选择，看着玫瑰在自己眼前燃烧起来，看着光织成一个牢笼。

窗户被突然地从外面拉开，阳光像是羽翼一般展开，直到房间里最深处的角落都被金色的绒羽填满。  
萨列里怔怔地看着出现在窗口的那个人，看着光线在他周围织成了一件薄如轻纱的金袍，看着他手里像是燃烧着一般的玫瑰花，看着他身后像是幻觉一般的羽翼，看着自己溺死在那对双翅中，看着自己窒息在白金的绒羽之中。  
莫扎特看着萨列里，看着他跪拜在自己面前，像是信徒跪倒在他的神面前，看着他漂亮的琥珀色眼中掺杂的泪水，像是玻璃杯中的琥珀，看着他眼中燃烧着的玫瑰花，看着玫瑰花像是在对方眼中生长开放，伸展开每一片花瓣。  
啊，莫扎特。萨列里看清了对方眼中的最后的抉择，低下了自己的头，拉下领花和领巾，把自己优美苍白的脖颈暴露在视线之下。  
啊，萨列里。莫扎特做出了最后的决断，他看向跪在地上的萨列里，看着对方拉下脖子上的遮挡物，把自己的动脉尽数交给自己。

萨列里几乎能被称得上是乖巧地被对方带上了床，窗帘早已放下，门被锁住，黑暗一点点蔓延，整个房间像是一个牢笼，随着咔哒一声轻响将他锁死在了这个镀金的牢笼之中。  
莫扎特看着对方不带反抗地就被自己放置在了床上，安静而温顺地袒露了自己，随手塞进花瓶中的玫瑰像是火焰一般燃烧起来，伴随着他的心脏一起缓慢地燃烧起红色的火焰。  
萨列里看着对方一点点解开自己的扣子，带着暴怒的粗暴将自己身上的遮挡物褪去，他选择了闭上眼睛，不是为了逃避对方，而是为了逃避自己内心的那一首首歌曲，随着莫扎特的音乐一起出现的那首歌里唱着甜蜜的痛苦，随着他的行动出现的那首歌唱着他的结局。  
莫扎特带着怒气和克制不了的爱情解着那些扣子，看着身下的大师闭上了他的眼睛，纤长的睫毛像是蝶翼一般轻轻地抖动，他的耳边幻觉般响起雨声，响起一个人唱着歌的声音，听着耳边那没有结果的爱情，或者是纵情人生活到极限，他想要困住对方，即使是用牢笼。

萨列里感受着后穴上的粘腻的精油，玫瑰的香气在整个房间中延展开来，他微抬起头就能看见花瓶中的红玫瑰，仿佛香气都来自于看着他的那些视线，他仿佛能听见玫瑰的歌曲，那些它们从别处学来的爱情的歌曲。他不得不承认自己爱着的是谁，即使他们从未向对方坦白过，即使爱情在他心脏上像是抵住了一根尖刺，他只能像故事中的夜莺一样流着心血唱着歌曲才能让在冬天冻坏的小红玫瑰开出一朵绯红的红宝石玫瑰，才能开出那么一朵代表了爱情的玫瑰。  
莫扎特把玫瑰精油倒到了自己的手指和对方的后穴上，他开始缓慢地探索着未知的天堂，他轻声地诉说着那些在自己心中唱着小夜曲的音符，诉说着自己带来玫瑰的原因，诉说着自己的爱，自己的音乐，自己的祈愿。指尖的温软触感让他看了一眼身下的人，看着对方琥珀色的眼中倒映出燃烧着的玫瑰，看着自己眼中的爱意流淌到对方眼中的样子，看着对方忍着奇异的痛苦微抬起身体将吻从自己的发鬓落到脸侧，落到唇上的吮吸，再落到喉间，顺着脖颈向下。  
萨列里微抽着气感受着后穴传来的感觉，真的算是一种甜蜜的痛苦，对方俯下身，一边将手指推进，一边吻着他的嘴唇，又吮又咬着这两块无辜的软肉，直到那两片大马士革玫瑰色的唇变成卡罗拉玫瑰的鲜艳的红。吻顺着身体下滑，他能看见对方拱起的后背，流畅的线条，他能感觉到那些甜蜜的吻的感觉，顺着喉直到胸口，一路上留下了花瓣似的浅粉痕迹，最后在大腿内侧轻咬下去，任自己轻声痛呼着绞紧了后穴。  
莫扎特能感觉到自己牙齿下面那一小块肌肉的抽紧，能听见对方喉间传出的轻声的痛苦，以及手指被绞紧的感觉，后穴中开始淌出些许液体，让手指的进出更加顺利，摩擦间细微的水声逸散在玫瑰花香之中，两种感觉交错着极尽情色。他一点点打开紧闭的穴口，伸入的手指越来越多，他身下燃烧着的欲望也越来越令人煎熬，他有些急切地啃咬着身下的皮肤，或是就单纯地在上面磨蹭，感受着渐渐濡湿的皮肤和喉管。  
萨列里在对方的性器进入自己身体是还是忍不住发出了一声完整的呻吟，眼中也带上了脆弱的祈求与逃跑的渴望，他开始在这神不会允许的爱情前怯步，他倒不是担心自己会被罚入地狱，而是担心这会连带着自己爱着的人一起坠入黑暗。  
莫扎特在进入萨列里身体时忍不住闭上了眼睛，脸上流露出明显的情色气息，他陶醉于那种感觉，因为爱着，因为爱，因为这是爱着自己自己爱着的人，却在看清对方眼中的感情时近乎坍塌了幻想，他近乎执着地将自己埋进对方的身体。  
我们这样做是不对的，萨列里没能说出这句话。  
我其实什么都不在乎，莫扎特没来得及说出口。  
玫瑰香气之中混进了充满情欲的呻吟，细微的水声从他们结合的地方传出，泪水滚落的悄无声息，时间的脚步声被爱情淹没，花瓶中的玫瑰像是圣母像一般垂下了头，用隐密的视线注视着床上的二人。光线褪去，黑暗从窗帘的细缝中潜入房间，像是一只黑猫窜进，没能惊动他们两个人之中的任何一个。在某场雨中发生了一场战争，那场的战斗不是街头的革命，也不是一场的斗殴，这场战斗没有被人注意，这只是一场自我的战争，看是心脏败下阵来还是大脑，谁能在这场雨中胜出——爱情的战争，这么说更准确一点，看谁能先在相爱的二人中说出那句“Je t’aime.”或者是别的，反正都是爱情，对，爱情。但是他们的窗外却没有雨声，只有寂静开放的生命，只有无声落下的黑暗，只有悄然亮起的月亮和星星。  
谁说夜晚就是黑暗呢，莫扎特盯着疲惫地睡去的萨列里，在对方的唇上印下一个吻，仿佛想将这份爱情纹进对方的胸膛，纹进每一寸血肉。  
夜晚也有无尽的星光，萨列里在莫扎特轻吻上自己的眼睛时轻轻地颤动了一下眼睑，睫毛像是蝴蝶的翅膀尖轻抚过唇瓣，一个吻飘进心房。

第二天的第一缕晨曦精确地弄醒了二人，莫扎特拦不住想要下床的萨列里，只能揽着对方的腰扶着他下床，在脚尖下一次接触到地面时变成了微暖的实木地板，大把的阳光刺痛了他们二人的眼睛，只能听见耳边传来猫咪被踩了尾尖一般的尖叫和急促的脚步声，在下一次眨眼前他们听见了门被推开的声音，终于聚焦的视线停留在突然出现的二人脸上。  
“你们是？！”


	6. Combination（莫萨+miflo）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 实际上那个晚上没有人好好看星星，之前的打算算是白费了。但是星星睁着眼笑着看他们四个人，星光落满了他们的脸庞。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOC都是我的！这篇文送给自己；接前文咪咪和热洛可可；梗：会互相影响，有点点像融合，不过融合的仅限一点小细节，大体都没有相似性；里面的莫扎特和萨列里更倾向于是法扎里的莫扎特和萨列里，所以会有一些历史上的莫萨所没有的特点

1.  
一觉醒来发现自己在新的时空，你会作何反应？  
莫扎特和萨列里可以回答你：非常不好受。  
先别提那声凄厉的猫叫和晃的他们睁不开眼睛的阳光，当你终于流着满脸被光刺激出来的眼泪拖着昨天搞到身心俱疲的身体，睁眼看见非常奇怪的家具和风景，摔门而出的是脸跟你一样打扮却完全不一样的人，这简直是史诗级的惊悚片巨作——只针对当事人。  
莫扎特：嗯金色头发的我？还有旁边那个一脸迷茫的背头萨列里是什么情况？  
萨列里：嗯一脸迷茫的我？还有旁边那个金发奇装异服的莫扎特是什么情况？

2.  
一觉醒来发现曾经扮演的人物降落到房门前，你会作何反应？  
Mikele和Florent可以回答你：非常惊悚。  
先别说本来在床上气氛正好，温软的被窝简直是强力吸铁石让人根本不想起床，爱人就在手边抱在一起睡个回笼觉再好不过，阳光顺着缝隙跳进房间，这时候即使记得小天使还没吃早饭，他们也只想安静地交换一个早安吻。  
但是门外凄厉的猫叫把他们硬生生地从床上拽起来还没来得及穿拖鞋就狼狈地撞开了房门，一抬眼看见摇滚莫扎特里的男一和男二穿着睡衣呆愣地看着他们满脸是泪，小布偶停止了叫唤，下一秒对方满心的疑惑劈头盖脸地砸了过来：“你们是？！”  
这让人怎么解释。

3.  
Mikele和Florent只想在椅子上安安静静地做一组罗丹的沉思者，小布偶被塞给了两位十八世纪的音乐家，现在两位音乐家已经吸猫吸的嗨的不得了了。  
还好两位音乐家没有刚出现就劈头盖脸地砸过来苏格拉底三大终极哲学。  
我是谁——这个问题应该不用回答。  
我在哪儿——巴黎某公寓，顺带一提你们在二十一世纪。  
我要去哪儿——这个根本不是我们能解决的问题。  
二人就这样沉默着，完全没有注意到原本吸着猫的两位大师看向他们的眼神，直到莫扎特打断了他们无声的沉思：  
“我们听见了。”

4.  
先别提着到底还是不是二十一世纪的地球，光在你第二天推开房门就看见绝对不应该在这个时空的人出现在你眼前就已经很刺激了，更刺激的就是在你绝对没有发出声音地思考时对方告诉你他听见了一切，这绝对会变成史诗级的惊悚片巨作——只针对当事人。  
“听见了是指……？”Mikele小心翼翼地问到，在Flo和自己的脸上感觉到了同样的绝望。  
“就是指你们刚才思考的苏格拉底的问题。”莫扎特指出。  
“之前都听不清你们在想什么。”萨列里补了一句，“可能是因为这次你们想的太响了。”

5.  
这就很尴尬了。Mikele和Florent同时想到。  
“等等，Mikele，你还记不记得那天？”Florent突然想起了什么。  
“哪天？”Mikele的大脑已经快转不动了。  
“就是我生病你给我做浓汤和甜饼的那天。”  
哦，Mikele悟了，那天啊。

6.  
二人倒在床上对视着，一块大毛巾可以解决一切，他们一点点地压缩着彼此的空气，直到一个吻落在彼此的唇上，舌尖顺着唇缝急切地探进去，搜刮着灼热的口腔里的液体，仿佛在摄取水分，湿润彼此，依靠着彼此过活。这场已经结束的性事不知为何让他们都脆弱下来，胸口窜进的不知道属于谁的绝望与爱情一寸寸地摧毁了心防，只能渴求彼此来填满心口的凹陷。  
不知道，属于谁的，绝望，和，爱情。  
Mikele和Florent转过头看向两位大师，想到法扎中的纹我甜痛杀杀服活到爆，突然明白了什么。

7.  
玫瑰香气之中混进了充满情欲的呻吟，细微的水声从他们结合的地方传出，泪水滚落的悄无声息，时间的脚步声被爱情淹没，花瓶中的玫瑰像是圣母像一般垂下了头，用隐密的视线注视着床上的二人。光线褪去，黑暗从窗帘的细缝中潜入房间，像是一只黑猫窜进，没能惊动他们两个人之中的任何一个。在某场雨中发生了一场战争，那场的战斗不是街头的革命，也不是一场的斗殴，这场战斗没有被人注意，这只是一场自我的战争，看是心脏败下阵来还是大脑，谁能在这场雨中胜出——爱情的战争，这么说更准确一点，看谁能先在相爱的二人中说出那句“Je t’aime.”或者是别的，反正都是爱情，对，爱情。但是他们的窗外却没有雨声，只有寂静开放的生命，只有无声落下的黑暗，只有悄然亮起的月亮和星星。  
莫扎特和萨列里听见了另外两个人为了舒缓气氛而打开的音箱里的Danser sous la Pluie，突然明白了什么。

8.  
“Mikelangelo Loconte。”  
“Florent Mothe。”  
“Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart。”  
“Antonio Salieri。”  
小布偶看着握着手的的四个人，窗外的巴黎被笼罩在阳光之中，阳光像是羽翼一般展开，直到房间里最深处的角落都被金色的绒羽填满，空气中的咖啡香有柠檬、花香和蜂蜜般的甜香气，跟着巴黎早晨金色的阳光一起淌遍全身，空气中细小的尘埃像是小行星一般缓慢地跟着时间旋转。  
这次的巴黎没有雨天。

9.  
“十八世纪没有内裤来着？？”Mikele和Florent想起看过的电影一脸惊恐。  
“内裤是什么？？？？”莫扎特和萨列里看着另外两个人的反应一脸迷茫。

10.  
时间有着猫的脚步，所有的声音都在做成捆住芬尼尔的绳子时消耗殆尽，阳光从清晨溜进房间，在傍晚渐渐消失，没有温度的星光洒满了夜晚，一天溜走的悄无声息。  
莫扎特和萨列里也差不多适应了这里的生活。  
萨列里经常跟着Mikele在厨房里做吃的，也因为他们两个都是意大利人所以共同话题更多，不过在其他的方面萨列里还是跟Florent走的比较近，也可能是对方从剧组给他要来了演出服的原因。几个星期之后萨列里就迷上了方便快捷的新世纪产品，表示这样可以大幅度缩减在厨房里所需的时间，也能用大把的甜品填住莫扎特和自己的嘴，再好不过。  
莫扎特则经常缠着会一大堆乐器的Florent，让对方教自己吉他，并且迅速爱上新时代与众不同的曲风，拿着Florent的专辑开始改编，萨列里只能拍拍Florent的肩安慰呆滞的后辈，并且威胁他不准把自己后来作出的曲子找出来给莫扎特。几个星期之后他们一起合奏了一首莫扎特写的新曲，看不出半点二次创作的痕迹，萨列里钢琴Florent电子琴，莫扎特和Mikele吉他，鬼知道这算是什么组合，Florent最后只能提议自己和莫扎特吉他，让Mikele敲架子鼓，并且去教萨列里电子琴。

11.  
旧时代和新时代融合的很好。  
唯一的问题就是，他们四个人融合的，有点过了。

12.  
Mikele近段时间心情很好，Florent看着面前的烤箱，就是好的有点过了。  
明明是比自己大的四十多的人了，现在居然一激动就会跳起来，在去超市的路上蹦蹦跳跳的Mikele让一大堆人都忍不住侧目。  
虽然他一头金发，笑起来这么甜，一张不随着年岁变化的脸看起来比自己还年轻，蹦蹦跳跳的样子像是洒了一地的小星星，让人看了就忍不住会跟着笑起来。  
嗯，对，就像是他在摇滚莫扎特里那么活泼那么乱蹦乱跳……等等？？？  
Florent呆愣地盯着烤箱，突然有一种不好的猜测。

13.  
Florent近段心情很好，Mikele看着厨房里的Florent，好的有些过头了。  
之前注意饮食坚持健身的Florent近段也跟着萨列里一起沉迷厨房，帮着萨列里捣鼓一些小甜品，却从来不帮自己准备三餐，厨房里的糖罐子和蜂蜜罐子都肉眼可见地消失了，他居然还托魁北克的朋友帮他买枫糖！  
虽然说，不管是糖霜玫瑰还是猪血巧克力（Sanguinaccio dolce，实话说这看起来就是融化的巧克力，意大利名菜），都很好吃。  
嗯，对，就像是萨列里一样那么痴迷于甜品……等等？？？  
Mikele呆愣地盯着购物清单，有一种可怕的猜测。

14.  
莫扎特近段挺奇怪的，萨列里看着手里的猪血巧克力，虽然他也也不是不能理解。  
他能明白对方的好奇心，所以也就接受了莫扎特天天缠着的Mikele和对方的化妆箱这一现象，但是染发还是别了吧，不管是谁能陪他去还是如何隐藏身份都是大问题。  
虽然说，化了妆的莫扎特也很好看，穿着剧组的衣服更加有一种时代融合的别样的美感，看着他拿着吉他而不是指挥棒时这种感觉就更强烈了。  
嗯，对，真的跟Mikele一个样……等等？？？  
萨列里看着时刻带妆的Mikele，心里有了点猜测。

15.  
萨列里近段非常奇怪，莫扎特看着坐在一边的萨列里，虽然他也不知道为什么。  
他能明白这毕竟是跟之前不一样的环境，要适应需要一段时间，不过明明萨列里都可以适应新的厨房器具和电子琴了，他怎么就是不能适应这里的地板呢。  
虽然说，他从来没有看过平地摔的萨列里，想想还是挺好玩的，看着呆呆地坐在一边抱着甜品不挪窝的萨列里，他笑了笑。  
嗯，对，跟Florent是一个德行……等等？？？  
莫扎特看着时不时摔一跤的Florent，猜到了什么。

16.  
“我们能听见你们的想法，如果你们想的太用力的话！”莫扎特提出来。  
“我们还能看见你们经历过的事，虽然目前只有一件。”萨列里补充到。  
“我们能感受到你们的心情，实话说这个还挺糟心的。”Mikele叹气道。  
“包括你们的部分经历，不过我们感受到的都是碎片。”Florent捂住头。  
所以说虽然旧时代和新时代融合的很好。  
但唯一的问题就是，他们四个人融合的，有点过了。

17.  
我们来总结一下吧，方便大家理解。  
莫扎特：不能控制伸向化妆箱的手  
萨列里：不能控制臣服于地心引力  
Mikele：不能控制随时蹦起来的腿  
Florent：不能控制塞满了甜食的嘴

18.  
他们也有不带着小布偶出去玩的经历。  
四个人像是潜行者一样顺着楼梯跑到地下停车库，在顺利坐上车之后忍不住放声大笑起来，即使每个人都成年了起码好几年，却都还是在车里笑的像是个躲着父母逃出家门的孩子，直到他们都笑的喘不过气，只能仰在座椅上直喘气，其中还夹杂着细微的笑音。  
他们这次准备去一个乡下，下午就在山上喝下午茶，晚上就搭着帐篷看星星，一切都计划好了，包括确定没人会看见两个Mikele和两个Florent这样的事。  
车子开到街上，后座的莫扎特和萨列里的注意力理所当然地被街上的新世纪产物所吸引。  
“真的是变了好多。”莫扎特叹息到，“现在的路铺的很好，坐汽车很平稳也很快，就是没法骑驴了有点可惜。”  
“我们这次联系了一个农庄，如果那里驴你可以试试。”Mikele转回头安慰莫扎特，看着他像是个孩子一样欢呼起来并且忽略了萨列里的安静，就像是在看自己的弟弟。  
“你们的生活和我们的完全不一样。”萨列里看着周围的楼房和路上的行人，听着车里的音乐也感叹道。  
Florent开着车朝看向后视镜的萨列里露出一个笑。

19.  
这真的是一个非常美的乡下，虽然开车从法国北部到南部不是什么美好的公路旅行，但是谁叫两位大师没法坐TGV呢。  
法国南部比北部风景要更美，碧蓝的天上翻滚的厚软白云，林中的叶片缝隙间拉下的光织成的彩带，绵软厚实的草地诱惑着人躺上去滚一圈，无处不在的生命都慵懒地眯着眼睛准备学猫咪睡个下午觉，不知名的花朵密密匝匝地从地里涌出来，薄荷的甜香充斥了鼻尖，笑着的农场主让出了他的厨房，笑呵呵地看着这两对“双胞胎”折腾他们的下午茶。  
最后由萨列里的十八世纪煮法红茶赢得了大家一致的夸赞，农场主也就大方的任由莫扎特照着意大利的风俗骑那头驴子，Mikele好奇地跟了过去，不一会儿就能听到他们两个的笑声从外面传来。  
萨列里和Florent对视一眼笑了笑准备着手里的玫瑰和巧克力，修女泡芙和闪电泡芙是提前买好的，从萨列里尝过的最推荐的店买来的，他们还烤了一个水果塔，歌剧院蛋糕就切了带金箔的够四个人分的那一小块儿，剩下的放在冰箱里准备明天再吃，Florent还从后备箱里拿了泉妃酒庄的白葡萄酒作为餐后酒。为了能从下午开始在山上一直泡到晚上，他们两个还准备了一些正餐，放在了保温桶里，为了两个意大利人能喝上咖啡，Florent瞒着萨列里跟Mikele一起买了挂耳咖啡，开水由农场主帮他们倒到保温瓶里。最后他们把一切都装到袋子里放到驴背上，毕竟四位音乐家，谁都没有把这一大堆东西拎到山上的能力。  
厚实的羊毛毯铺在草地上，带来的碟子里是各式各样的甜品，最后用糖霜玫瑰在边上作一个能吃的装饰，歌剧院冰的刚好，白葡萄酒也是，甜甜的让萨列里很满意，最后端上来猪血巧克力配饼干的时候所有人都吃饱了，懒洋洋地躺在地上眯着眼看着天空。

20.  
“真的没有想过这里会这么美，也没能想到这段时间能过的这么开心。”莫扎特眯着眼睛舔了舔嘴，坐起来把杯子里剩下的白葡萄酒喝了个干净，转头看向躺在另一边的Mikele，余光瞟过被Florent拉到一边去的萨列里，“你们两个应该大致能知道在来之前我们之间发生了什么吧。”  
“大致知道，不过我只知道你那里的，剩下的都是我和Flo一起猜出来的。”Mikele看了看脸上浮起一点红的莫扎特，笑了起来，“毕竟我扮演你了这么多年，我大概知道。”  
“也是。”莫扎特嘟嘟囔囔地应了一声，又给自己倒了一点酒，“你们这里的葡萄酒都这么甜的吗？”  
Mikele看着他，想到了自己和Flo的那个雨天。  
你去跟他说说吧，他会懂的，这次他刻意的想的很用力。  
一旁的莫扎特转身又躺下了。

21.  
“我知道。”Florent咬着勺子看着萨列里，剔透的琥珀色眼睛里是这个年纪的年轻人特有的朝气和爱，“我可扮演您了这么久。”  
“我……”萨列里又叹了一口气，把一勺猪血巧克力塞进嘴里，就沉默了下来。  
“我很清楚您在想什么，那天我感受到了。”Florent劝他，“这里不是十八世纪，您可以说出来。”他狡黠地朝萨列里眨了一下眼睛，从身后的包里掏出一个透明的盒子，里面是一朵开放着的糖霜玫瑰，“在法国同性恋可是合法的——把那些花瓣粘回去真的是很麻烦了。”  
萨列里安静地接过了盒子一句话没说。  
您去跟他说说吧，我觉得，这次他刻意想的很用力。  
萨列里看着盒子里的糖霜玫瑰。

22.  
晚上的星空像是在黑色的墨水里撒了一把星屑，衬着斑驳的树影，天鹅绒上的宝石闪耀。  
他们没有点亮哪怕一点点光，任由冰冷的月光和星光在身上浅浅地涂了一层——谁说夜晚就是黑暗呢，夜晚也有无尽的星光。  
莫扎特想起了疲惫睡去的萨列里，在对方的唇上印下的那一个一个吻，仿佛想将这份爱情纹进对方的胸膛，纹进每一寸血肉。  
萨列里想起了莫扎特轻吻上自己的眼睛时轻轻地颤动了的眼睑，睫毛像是蝴蝶的翅膀尖轻抚过对方的唇瓣，一个吻飘进心房。  
糖霜玫瑰掺杂着玫瑰纯粹的香气和白糖的甜香，玫瑰的汁水在一个吻中漫进两个人的味蕾，爱的牢笼消融成一汪金色的池水。

23.  
实际上那个晚上没有人好好看星星，之前的打算算是白费了。  
Mikele和Florent在两位大师吻在一起之前就逃回了自己的帐篷，捂着嘴憋笑，捧着温热的蜂蜜茶交换了一个浅浅的、带着焦糖和枫树味的吻。  
莫扎特和萨列里在分吃完了一整朵糖霜玫瑰之后被骤然卷起的冷气逼进了事先搭好的帐篷，翻出晚上忘喝的玫瑰红葡萄酒暖暖身子就相拥入眠。  
但是星星睁着眼笑着看他们四个人，星光落满了他们的脸庞。

24.  
我爱他们所有。


End file.
